Power Ranger: Guardianes de la Vida
by 0M4R
Summary: Esta es la historia de un nuevo equipo de rangers que buscara proteger la tierra de un ejercito alienijena que busca conquistarla para obtenr lo quw oculta en su interior


Capitulo 1  
**Aparece un nuevo equipo pt1**  
_**El comienzo**_  
Era un dia normal en la ciudad Aster, o eso era asta hace unos minutos ya que actualmente esta ciudad esta siendo atacada por lo que parece ser un ejercito de

alienigenas, al pareser buscan algo y para conseguirlo se encuntran destrullendo la ciudad, pero al parecer no lo esna logrando ya que hay varios humanos

vestidos en trajes de colores llamativos que enpiden el avance total de las tropas de este ejercito, esto dividido en 5 puntos clavez de la ciudad, pero qeu

es lo que sucedio antes de que este evento se dieran en primer lugar?  
-Nave espacial hubicada en la orbita terrestre-  
Soldado: Señor el sistema de camuflaje funciona a la perfeccion, la raza humana es incapaz de detectarnos *Hablo uno de los 4 soldados que estban acargo del

sistema de computacinal de la nave*  
?: Perfecto y aunque no detectara seria imposible que pudieran plantarnos cara, depues de todo somos el mas grande ejercito del universo y si la leyenda es

veridica este planenta posee algo muy especial que nos dara la conquista sobre todo el universo, todo se en honor al gran emperador Solaris y al Principe Star

*Hablo un sujeto que portana una armadura plateada, poseia dos espadas enfundadas una en cada lado, contextura delgada que daba la impresion de que flotaba*  
?:Blade dejate de parloteo tenemos una invacion que iniciar *Ordeno un sujeto que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecia ser un trono, lo que dijo fue

dicho con un tono de seriedad bastante imponente, digno de respetar*  
Silver Blade:Mi principe Star porque no me llama por mi nombre completo Silver Blade? *dijo algo decaido, esto debido a que su nombre lo llenaba de orgullo*  
Star: Acaso te atrevez a responderme y no cumplir con lo que e indicado? o acaso quieres que te lo repita? *decia furioso* Quiero que la invasion a la tierra

de inicio ahora *tras decir esto golpea con fuerza un tablero que se encontraba serca de su asiento*  
Silver Blade:Como usted ordene mi señor, soldaos traigan a las tropas y ataquen lo 5 puntos asignados del blanco en este asqeuroso planeta * esas palabras

fueron dirigiadas a los 4 soldados que se encontraban a cargo del sistema computacionla de la nave*  
soldados: Si señor a a la orden *hablaron a la vez mientras tecleaban los comandos necesarios para cumplir con la oreden impuesta*  
(tras terminar de teclear los comandos necesarios un total de 20 naves aparecieron po debajo de la nave principal que orbitaba anteriormente sola en la orbita

terrestre)  
Silver Blade:Atencion soldados sus puntos de ataerrisaje para la invacion a este inmudo planeta ya han sido estableciadas ahora, inicien con la invacion por

la gloria del imperio *esto fue un mensaje transmitido a las naves resin llegadas*  
(Una vez que el mensaje termino las naves procedieron a partir a la tierra y una vez entraron al territorio humano estas se dividieron en 5 grupos de 4 naves

y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos objetivos)  
-En la nave principal-  
Soldado: Señor tenemos informes de que el ataque tiene un buen avamze, en poco menos de 25 minutos terricolas abramos limpido el area asignada *dijo uno de

los soldaso,e stas palabres fueron dirigidas a Silver Blade*  
Silver Blade: Esto es genial en poco tiempo habremos terminado con la limpieza para luego proseguir con la instalacion jejeje  
(10 minutos terriclas habian pasado cuando unas alarmas comienzan a sonar)  
Star:!Que demonios sucede aqui¡ porque suenan estas alarmas *decia con evidente tono de furia*  
soldado: Mi señor emos recibido un mensaje, al parecer 5 seres humanos estan repeliedo la invacion, que acemos?  
Siver Blade: que esto es imposible quiero imagenes de lo que sucede ahora  
soldado: si señor *Procede a mostrar imajenes de los 5 puntos de la invacion*  
Star: Quines son ellos y porque estan repeliendo mi invacion?  
(En las pantallas se mostraban como unos humanos qeu vestian trajes de colores llamativos se encontraban repeliendo su invacion, un humano por punto las

imajenes continuaron mostrandose po un period de 10 minutos, tras esto se pudo ver como los humanos acabaron con todos los soldados de las 20 naves)  
Silver: Etso es inperdonable manden a los Mk modelo 2 y equipenlos con los espadas dobles y mandenlos ahora mismo *dijo en tono de ira*  
soldos:A la orden señor *los soldados comensaron a teclear los comandos para introducir las epesificaciones indicandas mas otras cuantas esto para crae los Mk

modelo 2*  
(unos cuantos minutos habian pasado y los Mk modelo 2 habian sido creados y mandados a la tirra un modelo Mk por humnao en total fueron 5)  
-Planeta Tirra puntos A,B,C,D,E-  
-Punto A-  
*un Humano que portaba un traje de color azul con detalles en negro cullo casco tenia rasgos de un escualo y en su pecho habia un simbolo de Circulo cullo en

cullo interior habia un triangulo , el cual era rojo por dentro, se encontraba de pie esperando algo a alguin para actuar*  
-Punto B-  
*Una humana que portaba un traje de color amarillo con detalles en negro y cullo casco tenia rasgos de un felino y comparia las demas caractersticas que el

sujeto de azul, se encontrba caminando en circulos, tambien parecia esperar la llegada de algo o alguien para poder actuar*  
-Punto C-  
*Una humana qeu portaba un traje de color blanco con detalles en negro y cullo casco tenia rasgos de un ave y culos rasgos restantes compartian similitud con

los otrs 2, se encontraba sentada en una roca en espera de alguin o algo para actuar*  
-Punto D-  
*Un humano que vestia un traje parecido al de los otros humanos, culla unica diferencia eran el color y el casco, el color era verde mietras qeu es casco

poseia rasgos de un rinoceronte, este se encontraba de pie y en calma, mientra parecia esperar a alguien o algo*  
-Punto E-  
*Un huamano que compartia la bestimenta con los otros humanos, culla unica diferencia eren el color Rojo en este caso y el casco el cual tenia rasgos de un

leon, se encontrba esperando la llegada de su proximo enemigo*  
(Una vez los Mk modelo 2 llegaro a su punto marcado, los humanos que hay los esperaban comensaron a caminar para quedar a una distancia de aproximadamente 3

metros de los Mk modelo 2, tra esto comensaron a hablar  
-Punto E-  
?: Acaso creen que pueden venir y atacar nuestro mundo, pues se equivoncan yo estoy aqui para evitarlo  
-Punto A-  
?: si enserio creen que tiene el derecho de atacar otro mundo solo por que si, estan muy equivocados y yo estoy aqui para detenerlos  
-Punto D-  
?:No me importa en lo mas minimo quienes sean si se meten con mi mundo y en especial mi ciudad se las veran conmigo  
-Punto B-  
?: Bine ya era hora estas listo para tu paliza?  
-Punto C-  
?: En nombre de los humanos que no tiene el poder para defenderse yo estoy aqui para defenderlos, preparate para caer  
-En los 5 puntos-  
"Con el poder que nos a otorgado aquel que vela por la paz de la tierra nosotro los Power rangers Guardianes de la vida los detendremos a toda costa"


End file.
